


Adore You

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of Sex, they just really fucking love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves Sebastian. Sebastian loves him right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore You

Chris loves how Sebastian stretches when he wakes up. He always lets out a little squeak as his joints pop, and he always turns to face Chris and kisses him until they’re fully awake, all slow and sweet and full of sleep. The way he’s always too hot, but he still cosies up close under the quilt and tangles his legs with Chris’s and whispers in Russian, because it reminds him of the cold. He can never quite understand what he says, but he’s learned enough to know he’s talking about love and kisses and cuddles. Chris loves him in their mornings in, because Sebastian has the time to be sweet and gentle and cosy. 

Sebastian adores the way Chris holds him when he gets tired. His arms are big enough to wrap fully around his waist and keep him close to his chest, soft kisses all over the back of his neck and warm hands all over his body. Chris holds him like he’s made of porcelain, so careful of touching him too hard in case he breaks. It’s so different to how they are usually, passionate and rough and a force to be reckoned with, and Sebastian sometimes feels like he could stay like that forever, protected from the world with his love. More often than not, Chris will carry him to bed, the two of them curling up together instinctively and letting the world be forgotten as they join as one. 

Chris thinks the way Sebastian fusses over himself in the mirror is the sweetest sight in the world. He always does it, even before yoga, because he can only leave the house if he feels like he looks perfect enough, no matter what Chris says about him being perfect regardless. His routine includes some weird green ‘colour corrector’ that apparently evens his skin tone out, but Chris can still see the pink in his cheeks when he tells his little princess he looks beautiful. It can take hours for him to get an outfit together, but it’s worth the wait to Chris, just to see the gorgeous smile on his husband’s face when he feels confident. 

Sebastian loves Chris for insisting he takes care of himself. Most mornings, he’ll wake Sebastian up with breakfast in bed, even if he has to go to work and he’s running late, because he knows how forgetful Sebastian can be. He thinks it’s the sweetest thing ever that Chris was so excited when he started going to yoga, because of all the healthy things it promotes, and he insisted on taking him to his first session because he was just happy Sebastian was being active in at least one way that wasn’t sexual. He loves that when he’s having a bad mental day, Chris goes out and gets him ice cream, and sits in bed feeding him like a child because it always makes him giggle. 

Chris could get drunk on the way Sebastian gets mixed up with languages sometimes. It’s so endearing to see his perfect little kitten start muttering in German while he’s baking, then blending into Romanian as he unties his hair and pulls through the knots. He speaks in Russian to stray cats, all charm and sweetness as he feeds them anything he can find that they’d like. That’s another thing Chris loves. Sebastian’s always been so generous with animals, going out of his way to pet them and feed them and make them happy. Chris is convinced he’s married Snow White, because his husband is definitely a princess. 

Sebastian always gets flattered by how Chris acts in public. He’s incredibly protective, more than he is at home, and he pretty much insists on holding hands and kissing as much as is humanly possible while walking. Sebastian loves sneaking him into changing rooms when he’s trying things on, to steal kisses and try things on that he knows he wouldn’t buy, just to see Chris’s face. He loves that he feels so important when he’s out with his husband, that Chris makes him feel like he’s the most important and special and beautiful man in the whole world. If its cold, Chris always gives him the jacket he’s wearing. If it rains, they stop under the cover of fruit stalls, buying plums and just being in love, before giving up and walking through it and kissing all the way, Chris’s hand always intertwined with his own.

Chris loves Sebastian when he’s sick. He gets all raspy and pouty and needy, complaining about how he’s made to eat two teaspoons of honey in the morning to soothe his throat and two more at night so he doesn’t cough every few seconds. He always takes the high ground for all of five minutes, trying to push Chris away so they’re not both sick before giving in and just curling around him like a little kitten. Sebastian’s been awful at being sick for as long as Chris has known him, but he loves that it’s the only time he lets himself be taken care of properly.

Sebastian has a notebook full of weird little things that Chris says to get him to comply with things. His top three are ‘I’ll fuck you so hard for so long that you’ll have to take a damn bath or risk death’, ‘if you don’t eat that bagel, I’ll wait until you’re asleep and I’ll tear it up into tiny pieces and eat it myself and feed you like a mother bird’, and his ultimate favourite, ‘if you take a nap now, I’ll buy you the most expensive sex toy I can find, and I’ll use it on you every night until you can’t move because you’re all spent’. Sebastian’s never shown it to another soul, but sometimes when he’s alone because Chris has business trips, he’ll read through the pages while he’s in Chris’s side of the bed, and reads every one of them in Chris’s voice in his head. 

Chris savours the texts he gets from Sebastian throughout the day. He’s got an album on his phone of screenshots of his favourites, because he swears some of the things he receives are pure gold. Sebastian has the most amazing gift of being able to turn any conversation into something sexual if he wants to, while still being the sweetest little thing in the world. One of the best ones yet is in response to his simple question ‘what’s your fave dessert apart from ice cream?? I’m shopping, realised I’ve never seen you eat anything else lol’. His exact words were ‘chris my love, there are over 100 flavours of ice cream and i love every single one of them like a sensual lover. if i could die in any way, it would be you fucking my throat while literally smothering me in ice cream. but i guess cake?? it goes well with ice cream, so’. When Chris has a bad day, he goes through the album and just grins like a mad man, because Sebastian is the funniest man he’s ever known. 

Sebastian loves how Chris knows exactly how to treat him, and how he’s so different to any man he’s ever known. When he’s not well, Chris takes the day off to look after him and give him massages and bathe him and hold him while he sleeps. When he’s tired, Chris carries him around the house and sings to him in that beautiful velvety voice that he gets when it’s late after a long day. If Sebastian’s feeling playful and restless, Chris will spend hours entertaining him and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Some mornings he wakes up to Chris kissing him, hot after his morning run and holding breakfast or expensive gifts, or sometimes both. 

Chris loves that Sebastian keeps a photo album of their wedding and honeymoon in his drawer. He’s almost definitely sure it was given as an extra present from Anthony, who was Sebastian’s best man on the day, and it’s full of unprofessional photos from guests and Chris and Sebastian’s iCloud accounts, because Anthony’s a genius who knows Sebastian well enough to get both of their details. The first pages are sweet, selfies of them all together and pictures of Sebastian carefully applying that damn colour corrector and a minute amount of mascara. A section dedicated to the reception, full of colour and big smiles and longing glances between the two newlyweds. There’s a double page dedicated to pictures taken by family of their first dance, and there’s one picture that’s a perfect close up of a gaze between them, Sebastian’s beautiful blue eyes watery and holding a smile. The honeymoon section is full of pictures of them in bed, cosy and desperately in love. Most of the pictures are of them kissing, and Chris has caught Sebastian a few times looking through page after page of them between silky sheets at sunrise. They’ve been married for four years, and the album is still in pristine condition. 

Sebastian knows that Chris has found his personal little wedding album. He loves peeping into the bedroom when Chris is alone in there, a gentle smile on his face as he carefully turns the pages like they’re made of porcelain. It’s definitely his one of his prized possessions, along with the anniversary albums he makes every year that Chris doesn’t know about. He’s pretty sure he’ll leave the first one out sometime, just so Chris can have something else to look through like an excited little boy on his birthday. He loves that Chris is just as sentimental as him about this stuff, and he just adores seeing him getting all watery about it.

Chris loves that he knows Sebastian’s body like the back of his own hand. It means that he can press against Sebastian in just the right way when he’s baking, pull his hips back against his own and make him moan. A hand in just the right place makes him tremble with want, and his eyes always close as Chris’s arms wrap around his middle and hold him in place. Sebastian’s always loved being controlled during sex, Chris knows it well, and he knows how to do it in the most loving and affectionate way he can possibly manage. A tender hand at his throat, a strong grip at his thighs and a firm tone. He knows how to make Sebastian gasp and writhe so easily, and he loves using it at inappropriate moments just as much as Sebastian does. 

Sebastian loves that Chris can make him come in seconds if he really wants to. He loves that Chris can get him to slip into subspace with just a few squeezes and gentle words and soft kisses. He’d never been the type to be wholly submissive before Chris, and for the most part he still isn’t, but being a permanent power bottom is tiring. Sebastian loves that Chris seems to just understand when he needs to be taken care of, easing him into calm and opening him up and pumping his cock until he comes, gasping and whispering Chris’s name endlessly. When Sebastian’s in one of his submissive moods, he doesn’t speak much, just keens and purrs and whimpers, and he loves that Chris doesn’t expect any more from him. 

Chris adores when Sebastian insists on taking control in bed. Some days he’ll get himself all worked up while Chris is at work, and all but pounces on him when he gets through the door. It can take him hours to be fully satisfied, but that initial widening of his eyes when he sinks down on Chris’s cock always makes him wanna come immediately. He’s hopelessly loud and desperately grabby, leaving scratches all over Chris’s chest with his nails and hickeys wherever he pleases. Sebastian denies it, but he’s just as territorial as Chris is, and he’s twice as public. He leaves neat little trails, always above the collar of his shirts, and he always looks so proud to see Chris heading to work with an obvious hickey on display. Chris can never keep the smile off his face when he gets second glances from his co-workers. 

Sebastian loves that Chris gives him free reign in the bedroom. He’s married a powerhouse of a man with a thrust like a jackhammer, but Chris will do anything to please Sebastian. There have been nights where they’ve made love for hours, sharing tender, heated kisses and clinging to each other for dear life, and there have been nights where sweet kisses and gentle embraces are just enough. Their marriage is easily one built on attraction, but it’s as strong as it is because of how they both would do anything to please the other. Sebastian feels safe with Chris at his side, because Chris has proved time and time again that he would sacrifice himself for Sebastian’s happiness. Sebastian knows he would do the same in a heartbeat.

Each of them adores the other endlessly, and they wouldn’t change a thing about their tender passion.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep forgetting to link you guys to my tumblr!! my url is buckys--plums.tumblr.com (bc i'm actual bucky trash, that lil angel), feel free to drop by and send me an ask! say hello! give me a prompt!! the first is real <3 <3


End file.
